


Fight or Flight?

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Adventure of the Pines [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper attempts to hide himself from Robbie after getting challenged to a fight, though he quickly finds a person that can help him scare Robbie off. Meanwhile, Mabel, and Gary try to get Stan over his fear of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fight?

On this particular day in Gravity Falls, Soos was showing the triplets, Stan and Skyla one of his favorite spots in all of Gravity Falls; and that was the town's arcade. 

 

“This is it dudes.” Soos had said showing them the various games that were there in the arcade, “My favorite place in all of Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross the street. When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts. And this thing taught me how to dance.” 

 

They stopped at a dancing machine that McGucket happened to be playing on. “ **WOO-HOO!** ” He yelled, “ **I’VE BEEN JIGGIN’ HERE FOR SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT!!** ” 

 

Though really a sign had read Out of Order. And if that wasn’t enough, the machine was even unplugged. 

 

“Uh… Soos?” Mabel said. 

 

Soos placed a hand on her shoulder and simply said, “Let him have this.” 

 

With that, the whole group disbanded and traveled to different parts of the arcade to enjoy themselves. Gary and Mabel were stuck at a crane machine, Grunkle Stan was in front of arcade game that was simply called insert token, and Mira, Dipper and Wendy were playing a game called Fight Fighters. Mira watched from the sidelines as Dipper played the game with Wendy. 

 

“Come on Dipper! You can do it!” Mira said, cheering her brother on. 

 

Just after the fight, they saw the screen on the arcade machine change. “Oh hey, a cutscene!” Dipper said. 

 

The three of them watched the cutscene take place. 

 

“ **_DR. KARATE!_ ** ” A man named Rumble McSkirmish said on the arcade machine, “ **_YOU KILLED MY FATHER! AGAIN!_ ** ” 

 

“ **_HHHNNNNGGGHHH!!_ ** ” Dr. Karate shouted to Rumble. 

 

“ **_WHAT!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!_ ** ” Rumble exclaimed. 

 

Thus Wendy and Dipper began to fight once more with the characters. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, come on go!” Dipper said. 

 

“You can do it Dipper!” Mira cheered on. 

 

“I’m gonna beat ya!” Wendy said. 

 

Though Dipper was able to defeat Wendy with ease with the character, and Mira couldn’t help but cheer when her brother won. 

 

“ **_K.O! Rumble McSkirmish wins!_ ** ” The game announcer said. 

 

“Yay! Dipper won!” Mira couldn’t help but say. 

 

“Hey, no fair, you cheated!” Wendy said, still with her usual smile. 

 

“ _ You take that back! _ ” Dipper said doing an impression of Rumble McSkirmish; Mira and Wendy couldn’t help but laugh at his impression. The game had started up round 2. “I’m gonna punch the ref.” Wendy said. 

 

“Let’s gang up on him!” Dipper suggested. 

 

When the fight caption came on, they started to punch the ref despite the fact that it wasn’t really doing anything. Wendy let out a laugh as Mira said, “I think you’re scaring him.” They didn’t realize that a familiar teenage was in the same room, just hanging posters. Turned out that it was Robbie. 

 

“Wendy!” He said when he noticed her, “What’s up babe?” 

 

They turned to Robbie when he had gotten their attention. “Oh hey Robbie!” Wendy greeted with a smile, not noticing that Mira was cowering behind Dipper, while he gave a certain look in his direction, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Oh you know, just hanging up flyers for my band.” Robbie replied showing off his poster, “I’m playing lead guitar. No biggie.” 

 

“Are you wearing mascara?” Dipper asked him. 

 

“Uh, it’s eye paint for men!” Robbie said, “Duh!” 

 

“Oh hey Robbie, Dipper was just showing me a great game!” Wendy said, showing him the game.

 

“Ha, yeah sweet.” Robbie said, patting Dipper on the hand before doing the same to Mira, “Hey how about two sit this one out, alright champ?” 

 

“But we just started this round!” Dipper said. 

 

“And I was gonna play the winner next!” Mira said. 

 

Robbie had said to the two kids defensively, “Whoa, hey, you relax you two. I’m just trying to spend a little time with my girlfriend alright?” Wendy said to them reassuringly, “It’s going to be just the one round, alright?” 

 

They both looked to Wendy, and they nodded in understanding; they gave Wendy and Robbie some space. 

 

“ **_Round three!_ ** ” They heard the game announcer say, “ **_Fight!_ ** ” 

 

As they started to play, Dipper and Mira heard Wendy and Robbie talking. “So hey, I’m going to go camping with my dad tomorrow so I won’t be around.” 

 

Though Robbie didn’t say anything as he said, “Oh, cool, cool. Hey watch out!” They both continued to play the game, and at one point, he put an arm around Wendy’s shoulder, before subtly glaring over in Dipper’s direction. Dipper couldn’t help but glare back. 

 

“ **_Opponent sighted! Fight!_ ** ”

* * *

 

- **_The Next Day_ ** -

 

The Pines Family along with Soos sat around the table playing a card game which was poker. Each an every one of them had a certain amount of crackers and some crackers and candy in the middle of the table, though they all couldn’t help but look at there cards with determination; that is except for Mabel who had her usual smile on her face. 

 

“King me!” She said slamming the cards in her hand onto the table; they all saw that she had two kings. 

 

Everyone couldn’t help but let out a groan. 

 

“Come on again!?” Skyla said. 

 

“That’s like the sixth time in a row!” Andrew said. 

 

“I’ll be taking this!” Mabel said triumphantly taking the crackers and candy from the middle of the table. 

 

“That’s not even fair!” Stan said, “She doesn’t even know what we’re playing!” 

 

“Go fish?” Mabel said innocently. 

 

“That’s not how poker works.” Mira said. Just than they heard muffled sounds of what appeared to be an electric guitar which left everyone perplexed at the sound. “Dude, I think I’m picking up a radio station inside my head.” Soos said. 

 

“Try blinking, maybe it’ll change the station!” Mabel said. Soos blinked, though it didn’t seem like he had accomplished that. They soon heard a voice just from outside of the Shack. 

 

“ **WEEENDY!** ” They heard someone sing. 

 

“That sounds like Robbie.” Mira said handing a piece of a cracker to Apple, as she hung out on her shoulder. 

 

“Isn’t he that twerpy jerk I see making goo-goo eyes at Wendy?” Stan asked. 

 

“I remember he called Soos big dude once.” Gary said. 

 

Soos recalled as he said, “I mean, I know I’m a big dude but that hurt.” 

 

“Robbie?” Skyla said before asking Andrew, “Isn’t he that friend of yours from school?” 

 

“Yep.” Andrew said, “From the sound of it he’s looking for Wendy. Strange, I thought she told him she wasn’t going to be here today.” 

 

“Should I sick Waddles on him?” Mabel suggested as she patted Waddles ( **_Who was next to her the whole time_ ** ). Though Waddles started to chew on her sweater, “Whoa easy there tiger.” Dipper got up from his seat, “It’s alright, I’ll handle it.” With that Dipper took his leave, leaving his family and cousin in the Shack. 

 

“Ooooh!” Soos, Mabel, Gary and Stan said. 

 

Stan laughed, “Conflict!”

* * *

 

As soon as Dipper stepped outside, he wasn’t at all surprised to find Robbie with his guitar and stereo plugged in. 

 

“Wendy! Wendy, Wendy!” He sang before saying, “Wendy! Wendy, c’mon out girl! C’mon down!” Dipper approached Robbie with his arms crossed over his chest, “You do realize that she’s not here right?” He said getting his attention. 

 

Robbie scoffed, “Yes…….. Wait what?” 

 

“She’s out camping with her family today.” Dipper said to him before saying quietly, “If you listened to her you’d know that.” 

 

“What was that!?” He exclaimed. 

 

Dipper shrunk and quickly said, “I--Just said she’s not here!” 

 

“No, no, no! You want to get into it huh?” He said, “You want to get into it? Let’s get into it kid! You think I don’t know what’s been going on, huh? It’s obvious that you have a thing for my girlfriend, don’t you? Don’t you!?” 

 

Dipper had started to stammer, “Wh--what? No, c’mon! It’s not like that!” 

 

Robbie said to him sarcastically, “Yeah, I’m sure she’s just  **_DYING_ ** to ask out a 12 year old who wears the exact same shorts everyday.” He than pulled out his cell phone, “Here’s an idea, why don’t I call Wendy right now? See if she wants to go on a date with you?” 

 

“Hey! Look--! Don’t! You don’t have to--!” 

 

“ _ Oh don’t please man please man! _ What are you gonna do huh? What, huh?” 

 

They heard Wendy pick up the other side of the phone. “ **_Hello?_ ** ” They heard her say. 

 

Dipper reacted and smacked the phone out of Robbie’s hand. As soon as the phone hit the ground it broke. 

 

“ **MY PHONE!** ” Robbie exclaimed. 

 

“I’ll buy you new one!” Dipper said. 

 

“Oh no! Your not getting off that easy!” Robbie said. He grabbed Dipper by the collar of his shirt and prepared to punch him in the face. Mira had seen what was about to happen and she immediately ran outside. 

 

“ **HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!** ” Mira yelled, causing Robbie to stop.

 

Just as Mira did this, Stan had popped out of the window, “Hey! I know a fight when I see one!” He said, making the three of them look at Stan with confusion, “Stay where you are!” 

 

Robbie threw Dipper to the ground, causing him to grunt in agony; Mira ran over to him, with her rabbit Apple running beside her. 

 

“You. Me. Circle Park. 3 o’clock.” Robbie said to Dipper before walking away, “We finish this.” 

 

Stan had walked outside with a bucket of popcorn. He groaned in disappointment when he saw Robbie wasn’t there. “Aw, he’s gone! I was just gonna call the boys over to place a few bets.” Stan said before eating a mouthful of popcorn, “The smart money’s on Skinny Jeans.” 

 

“Are you okay Dipper?” Mira asked with concern, “He didn’t try to hurt you?” 

 

Dipper shook his head, and Mira sighed with relief; she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him. 


	2. Rumble McSkirmish

Dipper was currently in full panic mode right now. 

 

He had basically just accepted a fight between himself and Robbie at 3 o’clock and he just couldn’t think straight. He had never been a fight before until now, and the thought of it made him feel scared. He was pacing around the living as their family and Soos watched him. 

 

“Okay Dipper you just need to stay calm and just take some nice deep breaths.” Skyla said. 

 

“And exactly how can I stay calm!?” Dipper said to her, “What in the world was I thinking!? I’ve never been in a fight before! I mean look at these! Look at these noodle arms!” Dipper waved his arms, and they saw it was just like noodle arms. 

 

“Hey relax, and just do what I do in a fight.” Stan said, “Bonk him over the head! It’s nature’s snooze button!” 

 

Skyla couldn’t help but face palm herself, “Ugh… Men.” 

 

“Why can’t you guys just learn to hate each other in secret?” Mabel said, “Like girls do!” 

 

“It would seem easier that way.” Mira said. 

 

“And it does the whole world better.” Skyla said. 

 

Stan laughed at that, “Yeah, sure, just listen to your sisters and my daughter. Maybe you can share dresses too!  **BOOM!** ” Stan started to laugh again, which caused Skyla, Mira and Mabel to give him a certain look at his direction. 

 

Mira turned to her brother, “Dipper, everything will be okay. I don’t know how but you’ll figure something out, I’m sure of it.”

 

Dipper took deep breaths and said, “Maybe… Maybe your right. Maybe if I just wait it out, the whole thing will just blow over.” 

 

“Ooh. Not sure if you wanna do that Dipper.” Andrew said, “Teens like myself don’t just forget that easily. Not to mention we’re killing machines.” 

 

“Wha--Really?” Dipper said getting nervous again. 

 

Soos had replied, “Oh yeah dude. My cousin Reggie got into a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs and I think killed him or something. I don’t know me and Reggie were just talking about it.” 

 

Before Mira could even ask, she noticed that Dipper was no longer beside her; he had just disappeared. It didn’t take her long to find him again, when she saw him in the corner of the room back and forth. 

 

“I can’t stay here!” Dipper says with panic, “What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!” 

 

“Dipper, just try to stay calm, it’s gonna be okay.” Mira said trying to comfort her brother. 

 

Stan said to Dipper, “Look kid. You got yourself two choices here okay. You can either face him like a man, or you can hide indoors like a wimp.” 

 

“That’s not very encouraging.” Skyla said. 

 

“It’s the best advice I can give alright?” Stan says before turning back to Dipper, “So kid, what’s it gonna be?”

* * *

 

“Wimp it is.” 

 

Dipper and Mira were both in the arcade with Soos, seeing as how Dipper knew that this was the best way to avoid Robbie altogether. Mira had went with Dipper in a way to comfort her. 

 

Apple, Mira’s rabbit was hanging out in her small backpack she now carries; her head and paws were just poking out as the bag was now on Mira’s lap. 

 

Dipper looked to Soos, “C’mon Soos, Robbie is twice my size. I mean, what will getting myself killed accomplish? I just need to hide out here until 3 o’clock passes.” Dipper looked at his watch, only to see that it was 11:30. 

 

He couldn’t help but groan, “Ugh… This is gonna take forever.” 

 

“It’ll pass.” Mira said to her brother, “I’m sure of it.” 

 

“Yeah just relax.” Soos said, “Just try not to think about Robbie.” Dipper tried not to but saw a poster of Robbie’s that he had put up yesterday, and couldn’t help but scream. Mira gave him a comforting hug; she turned to Apple. 

 

“This is gonna be a long day.” She said. 

 

All Apple did was tilt her head as her nose twitched.

* * *

 

- **_Back at the Shack_ ** -

 

Mabel and Gary sat in the living room of the Shack with Waddles; they were all watching a TV show called “ **_Why Are You Acting So Cray Cray?_ ** ” 

 

“ _ Girl… Why are you acting so cray, cray? _ ” A woman named Sassica to a young woman. The crowd cheer before the show had cut out. “ _ Why You Acting So Cray Cray? will be back in a moment. _ ” 

 

“Ugh poor Dipper…” Mabel said to Gary, “Hiding from Robbie, unable to face his fears.” 

 

“Well at the very least, Mira’s keeping him company. So that’s good.” Gary said. Waddles let out a couple of oinks; It wasn’t long before Stan had entered the room, having heard of their discussion, he said to them, “Fears are for chumps, why do you think I don’t have anything.” 

 

“I find that hard to believe Stan.” Gary said, “Everyone has something they’re afraid of, or at least that’s what mom says.” 

 

“Not this guy!” Stan said with a smirk. He went over to a shelf in the living room; he had tried to reach for something though Mabel and Gary noticed that he couldn’t quite reach it. “You uh… Having a bit of trouble there Stan?” Gary asked. 

 

“Nope.” Stan said still struggling to reach for an item on the shelf. 

 

“Do you want me to get a ladder?” Mabel asked. 

 

“We don’t have one.” He replied. 

 

Mabel and Gary looked at Stan dumbfoundedly, “What?” They both said.

 

Stan had said to the kids, “You know studies show that keeping a ladder in a house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That’s why I own ten guns… In case some maniac tries to sneak in with a ladder!” Mabel and Gary looked at one another before eyeing Stan suspiciously. 

 

“Grunkle Stan…” Mabel said, “Why are you acting so cray cray?”  

 

Stan had immediately gotten defensive, “ **_YOU’RE_ ** the one who’s acting cray, cray!” He said before walking out of the room, “I’ve gotta go!” 

 

“Well, that was weird.” Gary said, “Why do you think he was acting like that?” 

 

“Don’t know…” Mabel said, “What did strike me as odd was that he was weirded out by ladders?” 

 

Mabel and Gary both looked at each other, and thought of the same person to ask.

* * *

 

- **_Skyla’s Room/Assistant Manager Office_ ** -

 

“Weirded out by ladders you say?” In the end they ended up asking Skyla about the reason why Stan was just freaked out at the mere mention of the word ladders. 

 

“Yeah, mom, how come Stan was acting freaky by the mentioning of the word of it?” Gary asked his mother.

 

“Why would ask me a question like that?” Skyla asked the two kids. “Because your Grunkle Stan’s daughter and have been here longer than we have!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

Skyla let out a sigh at that, “Look, just because I’m my dad’s daughter doesn’t mean that I know everything about him.”

 

“But you’ve gotta know exactly why he wouldn’t buy a ladder!” Gary said, “Please mom, you’ve gotta tell us!” Skyla rubbed her eyebrows before turning to her son, and cousin; seeing the look on their faces, she couldn’t help but sigh with defeat. 

 

“I can’t tell you exactly, but I can give you an easy hint.” She said, “He hates high places. Never liked high places, and I don’t think he ever will.” 

 

“Doesn’t like high places?” Mabel and Gary said in unison. 

 

“Satisfied?” Skyla said. They didn’t have time to answer when she carried both children out of the room and dropped them on the ground, “Now get out of here, I have work to do!” With that she closed the door shut leaving the two of them befuddled by the simple hint Skyla had just given them. 

 

“Doesn’t like high places?” Gary said, “Mabel you don’t think Stan has a secret fear of heights do you?” 

 

“It might be.” Mabel said, “We’re gonna have to test him to be sure!” 

 

Gary shrugged at this, “I don’t know, maybe this is the kind of thing that we should leave alone you know?” Both Mabel and Gary, even Waddles looked at each other; though it only took a second later, before both of the kids started to laugh hysterically. “ **NAH!** ” They both said to each other. They both ran out of the Shack; both immediately thinking of the same idea.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

Dipper and Mira were still in the arcade, for Dipper’s attempt to hide from Robbie. Mira was playing the arcade Fight Fighters, while Apple was sleeping. 

 

“Stupid Robbie…” Mira heard her brother say. 

 

“Just try not to think about it Dipper.” Mira said to her brother. 

 

In the game Mira who was playing as Rumble McSkirmish, had defeated her brother with ease, mostly due to the fact that he wasn’t even trying to beat her. 

 

“ **_K.O!_ ** ” The Game Announcer said, “ **_Continue?_ **

 

Rumble had appeared on the screen, “ **_A WINNER NEVER RUNS FROM A FIGHT!_ ** ” 

 

“That’s easy for you to say.” Dipper couldn’t help but say to Rumble, “You’ve got more than one life.” 

 

“You’re thinking about this way too much.” Mira said. 

 

“I know, but I just…” He said to his sister, “I just wish that one of these guys would fight Robbie for me.” 

 

Dipper looked through his pockets. “Oh man, I think I’m out of quarters.” 

 

“Don’t worry I’ve got some change.” Mira said. She went through her pockets but ended up dropping her coins. “Oh great.” She said, “I’ve got it.” She kneeled down to pick up the coins, one of the quarters she picked up was near the arcade machine; she spotted something on the side of it. It had appeared to be some kind of writing. 

 

“Dipper, take a look at this.” She said to her brother. 

 

“What is it?” Dipper asked, kneeling down beside her. He saw the writing on the side of it. He wiped the dust off to get a better look at it. 

 

“ _ To Ultimate Power? _ ” He read. 

 

Mira saw what appeared to be buttons written on the side, “I think this is for the arcade machine. Do you wanna try it?” Dipper shrugged as he said, “Might as well, I mean I do like Ultimate.” They both stood up and Dipper went to the controls. He started to do what the directions had said for him to do. 

 

“Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, and triple punch!” 

 

The arcade machine had shut down. “It didn’t work?” Mira said. 

 

Dipper and Mira backed up when the screen lit up a bright white light; Apple ended up jumping into Mira’s arms. 

 

“ **_CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!_ ** ” The Game Announcer said. 

 

“Um… Rumble McSkirmish?” Dipper said, not entirely sure what’s going on. 

 

Pixels flew out of the television and suddenly formed a person. 

 

“ **KI--KI--KI--KICK!!** ” A familiar voice yelled.

 

Than who had appeared before them was the actual Rumble McSkirmish, made out of pixels. 

 

“O...M...G…” Mira said with disbelief.  

 

“You--You’re real?” Dipper said with awe. They all stood there in silence for a few moments, before Dipper and Rumble exclaimed, “ **HIGH-FIVE!** ” They both high fived each other, but Dipper immediately groaned out of agony and shook his hand. “Are you okay?” Mira asked with concern. 

  
“Yeah, it’s just…” Dipper hissed with his teeth, “The pixels hurt.” 


	3. New Bodyguard

Dipper and Mira couldn’t believe that one of the game characters from the Fight Fighters game Rumble Skirmish was standing right in front of them. It was something unbelievable; than again they are in a town called Gravity Falls. “ _GREETINGS CHILDREN!_ ” Rumble said before doing some fighting moves, “ _I AM RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH, FROM THE U.S.A! PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! KICK!_ ”

 

Though one of the attacks ended up kicking Dipper in the face; he backed up slightly.

 

“Ow, cool!” Dipper said with a smile.

 

“I don’t think I would define this as cool.” Mira said with worry.

 

Rumble soon spotted a change machine in the room, “ ** _CHANGE MACHINE!_** ” He exclaimed, jumping above Dipper and Mabel and to the machine, “ ** _CHANGE ME INTO A POWERFUL WOLF!_** **_HWWAAHHH!!_** ”

 

Rumble had started to smash the machine causing quarters and nickels to fall out of it.

 

“Mira this is perfect!” Dipper said to his sister, “With Rumble around, Robbie will be scared and I won’t even have to fight him! I’ve got the world’s greatest fighter as my own bodyguard!”

 

Mira looked over to Rumble who was still destroying the coin machine, before looking back to her brother. “Right…” She said as she helped Apple back into her bag, “This could only end well…”

 

Rumble walked over to them; they saw that he was turning red, “ _I NEED POWER-UPS!_ ” He said to them.

 

“This is still amazing, we gotta show Soos!” Dipper said looking around for him. Though he saw that he was nowhere to be seen, “Where is he anyway?”

 

Mira shrugged as placed her bag on her back; letting Apple stick her head and two of her paws out, “Don’t know, last I saw it, he was over at the NORT game machine.”

 

“Huh, okay.” Dipper said, “We could always show him later, let’s head back to the Shack for now!”

 

Thus the three of them exited the arcade place, and started to make their way back to the Shack.

* * *

 Mabel, Gary and Waddles came back into the Shack; Mabel was holding a shoe box as they entered. They found Stan in the living room sleeping on the couch

 

“There he is!” Gary said.

 

“Okay you guys.” Mabel said to Gary and Waddles, “It’s time to begin. Operation Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights!”

 

Gary couldn’t help but give a quizzical look, “Seriously? We’re gonna go with that name?”

 

“Oh bite me, it’s a good name.” Mabel said to him with a smile, “Now let’s put it in motion!”  

 

The kids walked into the living room slowly tip toeing, while Mabel had a box in her hand. She than went ahead to wake him up. “ **HAPPY GREAT UNCLE AND GRANDFATHER’S DAY!** ” Mabel and Gary yelled, as Stan woke up with a jump. After he had woken up, he noticed that Mabel was holding a box that had been neatly gift wrapped. “Huh?” Stan said, “Great Uncle and Grandfather’s day? That’s a thing?”

 

“Yeah, it’s totally an official day that we didn’t make up on the spot!” Gary said with a smile.

 

Stan took the box from Mabel and opened the box; though he was befuddled to see that in the box there was a pair of high heels.

 

“High heels?” Stan said with confusion, “You shouldn’t have… Seriously what?”

 

“What’s the matter Stan?” Gary said, “Are these heels  ** _TOO_** high for you? Do they make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

“Admit it Grunkle Stan! You have a fear of heights!” Mabel said.

 

“What!? That’s why you guys bought me these!?” Stan said as he got up to fix the TV antenna, “And on Great Uncle and Grandfather's Day no less. And no I do not have a fear of heights.”

 

Just as Stan said this the TV turned on and it showed a person skydiving; the TV announcer had said, “ _We now return to…_ **_WORLDS MOST TERRIFYING SKYDIVING!_ ** ”

 

“ **AH! AH! TURN IT OFF!** ” Stan yelled as he started to back up. Though he failed to notice the dinosaur skull that was just right behind him, and he tripped over it, falling on his back. Mabel and Gary stood above Stan. All Stan did was sigh in defeat as he had been found out.

 

“So I have a fear of heights… Is that really so cray cray?” Was all that he asked.

* * *

 - ** _T_** ** _he Kitchen_ ** -

 

Dipper, Mira along with Apple returned home with Rumble and were looking for anything in the fridge for Rumble to eat, while Rumble in the background was attacking a fly.

 

“Well we don’t have the traditional power-ups…” Dipper said looking over the stuff in the fridge, “Let’s see there’s… Pizza, turkey legs…”

 

Mira soon spotted something he could eat in the fridge. She pulled it out revealing that it was half a taco. “Will this be okay for you?” Mira asked Rumble.

 

“ _PLACE IT ON THE FLOOR._ ” Rumble told Mira.

 

Mira placed the taco and the floor and Rumble kneeled down. Just like that the taco disappeared, and there was suddenly a pop up menu. He chose the taco and had eaten it in one bite.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit, that’s pretty cool.” Mira said, before feeding Apple a small piece of lettuce.

 

“I wish I could do that.” Dipper said.

 

“ _NOW I MUST DEFEAT THE WORLD’S GREATEST FIGHT-FIGHTERS!_ ” Rumble said, “ _TAKE ME TO THE SOVIET UNION!_ ”

 

Both Dipper and Mira didn’t really know what to say to that. Mira had finally spoken up, “There’s a number of reasons to why that’s impossible.”

 

“But…” Dipper said to Rumble, “There is a fighter in here in Gravity Falls.”

 

“ _MAXIMUM POWER?_ ” Rumble said.

 

Dipper looked through his bag and pulled out the poster for Robbie’s band; he showed it to Rumble. “His name is Robbie V.” Dipper explained, “And he’s kinda of like my arch enemy.”

 

“ _DID HE KILL YOUR FATHER?_ ” Rumble asked.

 

“Well… No.” Mira replied, “He’s dating a girl that my brother likes and he does post an amount of annoying status update every five seconds.”

 

“ _AND THAN HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!_ ” Rumble said crumpling up the poster.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Dipper said, “Anyway I was hoping you could, y’know scare him off for me so I don’t have to fight the guy.”

 

“ _HAHAHAHA!_ ” Rumble said, “ _YOUR QUESTIONS MAKE MY SHOULDERS BOUNCE! FIREBALL!_ ”

 

Just like that Rumble fired a fireball right out the window, shattering it. He started to do all sorts of other moves as he shouted, “ **_UPPERCUT! DOWNER-CUT!_ ** ” He grabbed a bowl of punch and drank the whole thing, “ _BOWL OF PUNCH!_ ” Rumble yelled before smashing it.

 

“Does that mean you’ll protect me from Robbie?” Dipper asked.

 

“ _CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!_ ” Rumble said, “ _PRESS START!_ ”

 

A start button had appeared in the middle of the air; Dipper went and pressed the button and when he did the button disappeared into thin air. They soon heard footsteps in the other room. “Oh no that sounds like Cousin Sky!” Mira said.

 

Dipper turned to Rumble, “Stay perfectly still.”

 

Rumble was still bouncing up and down in place.

 

“He said to stay still!” Mira said.

 

“ _THIS IS AS STILL AS I CAN GET_.” Rumble told Mira.

* * *

  _-_ ** _In the Attic_** -

 

Both Mabel and Gary were trying to think of a way to get Stan over his fear of heights. They thought of several plans but quickly discarded them in the trashcan when they realize how unrealistic it had sounded. “How are we gonna get Grunkle Stan over his fear of heights?” Mabel asked turning to Gary.

 

“Not sure.” Gary said as he played with a paddle ball, “I’m at a stump.”

 

They soon heard the door open, and Dipper, Mira, and Apple had walked into the room. “Hey gu--Is that Rumble McSkirmish?” Gary said, soon noticing the pixelated man right next to them.

 

“Yeah, it’s unbelievable.” Mira said to Gary.

 

“Mabel, Gary, this is Rumble McSkirmish, my new bodyguard.” Dipper said.

 

“ _THIS CHILD GAVE ME A TACO!_ ” Rumble had said pointing to Mira in particular.

 

“His voice sounds amazing!” Gary said.

 

“Oh wait hold on!” Mabel said before she started to write something down; she handed the paper over to Rumble, “Here, say these words!”

 

Rumble took the paper from Mabel and read what was on the paper, “ _EFFER… VESCENT! APPLE… FRITTER!_ **_RIBOFLAVIN!!!_** ”

 

The kids couldn’t help but laugh at the way he sounded at those words, that is except for Dipper. “Mabel, he’s not a toy.” Dipper said, “He’s a fighting machine. I’m gonna get him to defend me for Robbie.”

 

Gary and Mabel double taked at this. “Robbie? Your gonna use him against Robbie?” Gary asked.

 

“Isn’t that considered cheating?” Mabel asked.

 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Mira said.

 

Dipper simply shrugged and said, “I guess so.”

 

“You guess so?” Mabel, Gary and Mira said stunned.

 

Dipper immediately said, “Well, I should really get going! Come on Rumble!”

 

“ _POOP!_ **_POOP AND BUTTS!_ ** ” Rumble yelled as they walked out of the room. Mira let out a sigh as she said, “I better go with him in case Dipper decides to do something stupid.”

 

“Since when is Dipper not one to do something stupid?” Mabel said.

 

“Good point.” Mira said, before she went to join up with Dipper

* * *

  _-_ ** _Main Street of the Town_ ** -

 

Dipper, Mira with Apple in her backpack, walked along the street of Gravity Falls towards to where the water tower was where Robbie was supposed to be.

 

“ _TELL ME MY OPPONENT'S SPECIAL MOVES!_ ” Rumble said.

 

“Trust me you won’t have to worry about special moves.” Mira said.

 

“As soon as he sees you he’s gonna wet his pants.” Dipper said with confidence.

 

“ _HIS WET PANTS WILL BE NO MATCH FOR MY…_ **_FOR THIS_** **!** ” Rumble suddenly picked up a metal pipe that was just laying on the concrete road and started to swing it around in random directions causing Dipper and Mira to duck.  

 

“Where in the world did that come from!?” Mira said.

 

“I… Don’t know.” Dipper said with a shrug.

 

“ _I PUNCHED AN OIL DRUM_!” Rumble said.

 

Dipper had told Rumble, as he pried the metal bar from his hand, “You won’t be needing that trust me. Just give him a good scare.”

 

“ _YES…_ **_WITH THIS!_ ** ” Rumble said as he suddenly picked up a sword from the ground, an swung it around in random directions; Dipper and Mira couldn’t help but jump at this even Apple.

 

“This street has some dangerous litter.” Dipper said, as he took the sword from Rumble.

 

“Okay seriously! Where did that come from!?” Mira exclaimed.

 

“Let’s not question it.” Dipper said patting her on the shoulder as they continued down the street.

* * *

 After Dipper left with Mira, both Gary and Mabel tried to figure out exactly how to help out Stan get over his fear of heights. For a while they pondered over what to do, though so far they couldn’t come up with anything. Gary had sat on the edge of the bed upside down as his way of thinking as was Mabel.

 

“Dang… I can’t think of anything to help Stan get over his fear of heights!” Gary groaned in annoyance, “What about you Mabel?”

 

“Uggh nothing yet!” Mabel said, “Dang it, we gotta figure something out!”

 

“Hmm, how can get Stan over his fear of heights.” Gary thought aloud, “There’s gotta be some way to do that right?”

 

Mabel and Gary both sat there thinking and thinking, as they heard birds and woodpeckers just outside of the Shack. It wasn’t until Mabel’s eyes started to sparkle up.

 

“ **THAT’S IT!** ” Mabel yelled, making Gary jump, “Gary I’ve got the best idea ever! I know how we can get over Stan’s fear of heights!”

 

“Really?” Gary asked, as he rubbed his ears, “What could you possibly have in mind?”

 

Mabel jumped on the bed that Gary was on, making him jump slightly, before she leaned over to Gary’s ear and started to whisper. Gary listened and soon his eyes brightened at Mabel’s plan. “Cousin, I like the way you think!” Gary said with a smile.

 

“Why thank you Gary!” Mabel said smiling back, “You go and get the blindfold and I’ll get Grunkle Stan!”

 

Gary nodded and gave a thumbs up before he went to grab the blindfold that Mabel needed, while Mabel herself went down the stairs to get Stan. Luckily she found him sitting in the living room, asleep on the chair. She creeped up from behind before shouting, “ **HEY GRUNKLE STAN!!** ”

 

Grunkle Stan jumped suddenly as awoke abruptly from his slumber only to find that it was just Mabel.

 

“How would you like to go take a walk to nowhere particular while wearing a blindfold?” Mabel asked him with a smile.

 

Stan looked at Mabel before shrugging, “Eh, beats sitting’ around and being old.” Right when he was about to get up from his seat, he soon eyed Mabel suspiciously. “Wait a minute…” He said, “You’re not planning on taking me someplace super high up, are you?”

 

Mabel did a fake gasp at this, “Grunkle Stan! I would never!” She put on a sweater that was of a scout's honor sweater, “Scout’s honor!”

 

Stan looked to Mabel before shrugging again, “Okay let’s go.”

 

The very minute Stan stepped out of the room, Mabel snickered. Imprinted on the back of her sweater, the hand had its fingers crossed, that she covered with her hair as she snickered; she soon exited the room, to catch up with Stan and Gary.


End file.
